


Names

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, ben really was the glue between a lot of the children, diego can speak spanish, diego klaus and ben make a good team, fight me, grace loves her children, important moments, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Grace gives the children their names.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this just needed to happen thanks to Diego saying that Reginald couldn't even be bothered to give them their names, that Mom had to do it, right in the first episode. All I did was google the meaning for each name, and some were so very accurate for their character.

Two, Four, and Six were whispering together. Grace knew they were up to something, they usually were. The three of them balanced each other well; Four was a natural extrovert, happy and a bit of an instigator. Two would take Four’s ideas and put them into action, never one to back down. And Six was their voice of reason, tempering the other two trouble makers. 

The three of them finally approached Grace and with Four prodding Two to talk, “M-mom? Why don’t w-we have names? You and Pogo and Dad all have them, but we just have n-numbers.” 

“I’m not sure, honey. But why don’t we ask Mr. Hargreeves?” Grace saw the momentary panic on all three of their faces, before Two’s shifted to determination. He nodded to the other two, who grasped hands and followed just behind him. 

Grace knocked on Mr. Hargreeves’ door before entering, “Mr, Hargreeves? Some of the boys were wondering why they don’t have names.”

Hargreeves made a derisive noise, “Names? Whatever for. They have designations. That is enough.” 

Grace couldn’t help but defend their question, especially after seeing the disappointment in their faces at his answer, “It might make it easier for them to form bonds, to work as a team. Sir.” 

Hargreeves huffed, and waved a dismissive his hand at them, before immediately putting them out of his mind, “Very well. Take care of it, Grace.” 

Grace hearded the boys back to the hall and shut the door, “Thanks Mom!” Four smiled brightly up at her, “What are you going to name us?” 

Grace laughed gently, “Give me a little time to think on it, okay? How about you tell the others, and we’ll gather during your free time after dinner this evening. I’ll give them to you then.”

“We should finish our studies before dinner, like Dad wanted us to.” Six insisted. Four sighed dramatically, but agreed.

Two still hadn’t shifted, and had his arms tightly crossed across his chest. Grace crouched down, “Hey, honey. What’s wrong?” 

“W-why can’t he give us n-names? He b-b-” Two was upset enough that his stutter was worse than usual.

“Remember what we talked about; picture the word in your mind.” Grace was always patient with Two, never wanting to push him too hard. He needed encouragement to get the words out.

He took a deep, slightly shaky breath before trying again. “He b-brought us together, he should give us our n-names.”

“Mr. Hargreeves is a very busy man.” Grace started, but Four cut in with his usual exuberance.

“Besides, Mom has better taste anyway. She always dresses nice. She’ll give us the  _ best _ names.”  

The tension eased from Two’s little shoulders, “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right.”  He looked up at her before going off with Four and Six. “Thanks, M-mom.”

  
  
  


It did not take Grace that long to figure out names for each of the children, her programming was too good for that. But she did want to make sure she picked just the right name for each of them. 

She stepped in front of Number One, and rested a hand on his tall shoulder, “Luther.” It was a strong name, just like him, and she knew he would always protect his siblings, his people. He smiled solemnly and nodded his thanks. 

She crouched down next to Two, who hadn’t hit his first real growth spurt yet, and rested her hand on his cheek. She knew how much he appreciated the extra contact, “Diego.” She had wanted to honor his heritage that he was so proud of. He already was learning Spanish at an impressive rate. She knew he would be able to teach the others things they never realized they needed to know. He smiled gratefully at her. 

Grace rested her hand on Three’s shoulder, “Allison.” She would always be able to speak the truth. She gave Grace one of her brilliant smiles and Grace couldn’t help but give one back. 

Number Four was practically bouncing with excitement as she named him, “Klaus.” He always thought of his siblings first, especially the ones he was closest to, and would give so much for them. She smiled as he mouthed the word to himself, finally grinning, pleased with the sound.

She stepped up to number Five who stopped her before she could speak, “I’m alright without, Mom. I like Five.” Grace wasn’t entirely surprised, Five always had always been the most self sufficient and independent. “Of course, Five. Whatever makes you happy.”

Six had given her a little trouble, until she realized that he was the right hand of so many of his siblings. Always there when they needed him. “Ben.” He smiled softly before looking over at Five, who smiled back at him. He never smiled often, but Ben could always coax one out of him.

And lastly Seven. She always held herself a bit separate, and Mr Hargreeves always reinforced that. Grace wanted to give her something special, since she never received anything like that otherwise. “Vanya.” She was a great gift, even if she could never fully know it.   
  
She looked down the line of children,  _ her _ children, for all intents and purposes, talking quietly about their new names, and she was proud. They were all wonderful, each in their own right, and she was honored that she had been able to do this for them. 


End file.
